bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Umbra Clock Tower
The Umbra Clock Tower is an important structure of the Umbra Witches in both Bayonetta and ''Bayonetta 2''. Acting as a symbolic cultural location to the Umbra Witches as a symbol of their presence in Vigrid, it is destroyed during the events of the Witch Hunts and serves as a major set piece for two climactic moments in both games. ''Bayonetta'' The Umbra Clock Tower, or at least the remains of it after an attack, serve as the stage for the opening prologue. As the clock face itself falls down a gigantic cliff after having being destroyed, Bayonetta and Jeanne fight an onslaught of angels together while using the Witch Walk ability to stay attached. The tower fragments are damaged during the fall, prompting Bayonetta and Jeanne to use other pieces of falling debris to escape. As they eventually reconvene together on the clock face, Fortitudo appears and destroys it with his fire, sending both of the witches plummeting downwards. The clock face reappears 500 years later after Bayonetta is swept off of Route 666 and into Paradiso. Upon examining it, she remarks that she has seen it somewhere before but cannot recall where. ''Bayonetta 2'' The Umbra Clock Tower is featured more heavily in the sequel. After Bayonetta is forced to travel back in time and re-experience the Witch Hunts, she encounters her mother Rosa. Rosa insists that they gather at the Clock Tower with their fellow Witches to defend it from the incoming forces of Paradiso as their last stronghold. Though the pair of them are able to reach the site and defend it bravely from Temperantia, Fortitudo appears and destroys the main building, sending it careening of the edge of the cliff. Rosa laments its destruction as it crumbles, referring to it as a symbol of the Umbran Way. She and Bayonetta are forced to follow the fragments over the cliff edge after Fortitudo refocuses his efforts on them. The pair then fight the angels surrounding them at the same time that Bayonetta's past self and Jeanne are fighting on the clock face. The tower debris is shattered by an Inspired and the pair are separated whilst Bayonetta fights against Loptr. Appearances in Other Media ''Super Smash Bros. 4 The Umbra Clock Tower functions as Bayonetta's stage in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. It comes packaged with Bayonetta as part of a DLC set to be released on February 3rd 2016. As a stage, the Umbra Clock Towers functions visually in the exact same way as the prologue of the first Bayonetta. During its rapid descent down the cliff face, other pieces of debris will occasionally drift by, allowing fighters to gain some height before they float off. At random points during the stage, the Clock Tower will transition into Purgatorio and angels such as the Affinity, Inspired, and Fortitudo make appearances as background elements. They do not interact with the stage at all aside from flying by it. The face of the clock matches the respective system's internal clock (Wii U or Nintendo 3DS). One can even observe the clock hands moving. If the game is paused, the clock stops counting. When the game is un-paused, the clock instead skips ahead and resumes counting from the time at which the game was un-paused. The stage returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. External Links *Smash Wiki Profile Gallery Fortitudo Clocktower.png|The Umbra Clock Tower, moments before being destroyed. Bayonetta Poster SSB4.png|Official Smash Bros. poster by Eiji Funahashi. The Clock Tower can be seen in the background. Umbra_Clock_Tower_SSB4.png|The Umbra Clock Tower in Super Smash Bros. SSB4 - Official Screenshot 23.png|All the DLC Characters in SSB4 on the Umbra clock Tower Umbran Clocktower.png =Navigation= fr:Tour de l'horloge de l'Umbra Category:Locations Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Story Category:Witches